Candy Hearts, Roses, Caramel, Chocolate and Pepsi?
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Now that Adam's back, Phil plans a nice Valentines day with a man Adam fantasized about... CM Punk/Edge/Jeff Hardy. SLASH M/M/M Sex, umm and other things... Mature!


Title: Candy hearts, Roses, Carmel, Chocolate and Pepsi?  
Author: Cal(Jorli92)  
Pairing: Adam Copeland X Phillip Brooks X Jeff Hardy, Adam X Phil, and Jeff X Phil  
Rating: M (18+++)  
Warnings: M/M/M, M/M, slight bondage, role playing, "semi non consensual sex" , candy used... wrong or right depending on who you are, sex,  
Summery: Now that Adam's back, Phil plans a nice Valentines day with a man Adam fantasized about.. Just a Valentines day drabble.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
A/N: YEAH SOOO Late, but I'm late with most things these days... *Sigh*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam Copeland blinked as he stepped into the house he shared with his lover Phillip Brooks, better known to the WWE Universe as CM Punk. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted a single red rose on the floor several paces ahead. Walking over he bent down, setting his bags aside, he picked it up, further inspection, seeing there was a small note tied to it.

It read:

_Dear Adam,__  
_  
_I leave you this, in hopes you don't mind playing a little game with me. After all it is Valentines day, though i don't usually do stuff like this, Love can make you do funny things. Crazy things. Follow this clue to the next. ___

_PS. See you at the end... ___

_ Love, Phil. _

Adam shivered in excitement, did he mind? Hell no! Playing a game with Phil was exciting, you never knew what he'd do. Adam almost felt bad, as though he did not deserve Phil, Phil was willing to do anything to make him happy. Almost anything. Adam grinned smelling the red rose, before continuing through the house, spotting yet another red rose, with yet another note. Another 'Clue'. He smiled softly, setting the first rose aside on the counter, picking the second up, untying the note and opening it.

This one read:

_Hello again, it seems your at part two of our little game. Continue your way through the house, your next step, your next destination is the kitchen, you'll find some fun things in there I'm sure. What was your desire?___

_ PS. each step brings us all closer.___

_ Love, Phil. _

Adam chewed on his bottom lip, retrieving the rose he sat aside, making his way to the kitchen as instructed. He gasped, there was everything from chocolate chip cookies(A/N: Adam's favorites! Apparently Phil's as well!), to chocolate cake, all surrounding a medium sized gift bag. Adam walked over to it, setting the roses on the counter, grabbing the bag, he opened it.

Inside, as he pulled the items out, he face turned bright red. A pair of leather lined steel handcuffs, under those, a silk blindfold and a riding crop. He shivered, placing the items back inside, he spotted a note under the bag. He grabbed it, opening it.

It read:

_Did you like that Addy? Bet you look like a blushing bride, biting your bottom lip in that cute way that you know turns me on. Would you like me to fuck the hell out of you for Valentines day? I would. I'd like to chain you to our bed, blindfold you, whip and fuck you through the mattress. What do you think?___

_Grab the bag, come up the stairs, your new destination. ___

_Love, Phil.__  
_  
Adam felt himself growing hard at the mere thought of Phil, doing those things to him. Yes he wanted it now more then anything. He rushed up the stairs, stopping to see yet another rose, and another note. He hastily picked them up, flipping the note open to read.

_Adam... All your fantasies shall come true, in this very room awaits a man you've confessed to dreaming of fucking, a man i will share you with for one night only... a man I'm supposed to hate. Step inside Babe. Don't make us wait. ___

_~ Love, Phillip.__  
_  
Adam bit his lip, trying to think of who it could be but all thoughts came up blank, until... no.. it couldn't be, just couldn't... Adam couldn't wait to find out whom it was, he just HAD to know. He pushed the door open and was stunned into silence. The room was darkened, lit only by candle light. One of his fetishes, scented candles. He breathed deeply, taking in the scent... Vanilla.

Stepping inside, there was nobody that he could see, until the door closed behind him. He jumped, startled, turning to see his lover, his gorgeous Phillip,(And he actually shaved that beard off!) looking as gorgeous as ever, leaning back against Jeff Hardy. Adam felt his mouth suddenly go dry. It was who he thought it would be... He'd always fantasized about getting fucked by Jeff, no offense to Phil, he loved Phil, but Jeff was more like an obsession... if you will. Jeff had been one of his best friends, he always had sort of a thing for Jeff, but Jeff never saw him as anything but a friend and that's all he remained, until seemly, tonight.

"J-Jeff... Phil... What's..." Adam started but Phil walked out of Jeff's embrace to place a finger on Adam's lips. "Shh..." he murmured leaning up to kiss him lovingly on the lips. "Happy Valentines day baby... see the stuff?" he asked in a whispered tone. "Mmhmm" Adam nodded looking into Phil's eyes. "Well baby first of all, Jeff made me shave before we started anything. So there's that. Umm like i said when we got together though, i wanna make your fantasies realities." He whispered as he smiled slightly.

Adam felt his eyes tearing, the intensity of his love for Phil somehow growing stronger at this action. At his words. He cupped the back of Phil's head, kissing him deeply, full of passion as Jeff watched, feeling himself grow hard at seeing them. Adam broke the kiss allowing his forehead to rest against Phil's. "I love you Phillip Brooks, you are by far the most amazing person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting in my entire life. I swear to god either I've done something really good for someone up there *he points up* or something, because i don't know what I've done to deserve you" He murmured as Phil blushed kissing Adam again before pulling away. "Jeff... he's all yours... FOR TONIGHT!" Phil murmured as Jeff grinned.

"So Adam... you always wanted me huh?" He asked stepping towards him, pressing his back against the bedroom door. "Yes" Adam whispered huskily slipping his arms around Jeff's neck, going for his hair until he saw how short it was. "Jeff... what'd you do?" he groaned as Jeff groped him through his jeans. "Cut it" He murmured as he began nibbling and licking Adam's neck. Adam moaned completely dropping the subject as he clung to Jeff. Jeff began grinding his hardness against Adam's making the older man moan wantonly. "Jeff just fuck me please" Adam begged as Jeff chuckled. "Undress for me then."

Phil was sitting off to the side, hand buried in his camo shorts, moving slowly over his cock watching as Adam began stripping his clothes off. Jeff licked his lips, stripping his shirt off, his shoes and socks were already off, so his jeans and thong followed. He moved after Adam, pulling they're bodies flush together. Adam locked eyes with Phil as he slid to his knees, taking Jeff's hardened member in his mouth. Phil bit his bottom lip, sucking on his lip ring as he watched his lover suck Jeff's cock like there'd be no tomorrow.

Jeff moaned, digging his fingers into Adam's blonde locks, directing the speed, and motions. Adam moaned at the sweet taste of Jeff's pre-cum, sliding his mouth farther down Jeff's hard rod, dragging his teeth along the sensitive underside of the rainbow haired warriors' cock. Jeff cried out, both of his hands cupping Adam's head, forcing him to deep throat him. Adam gagged slightly as the head of Jeff's cock hit the back of his throat. He tried his best relax his throat, taking Jeff as far as he could, listening to Jeff's moans and grunts of pleasure. Phil bit down hard on his bottom lip, watching Jeff fuck Adam's face, before pulling his cock of his mouth, yanking him to his feet and turning him so he was bending over the bed.

Jeff felt something hit his back, looking on the floor to see a small silver foil wrapped object. He quirked his lips, bending over to pick it up, tearing it open with his teeth, he shoved the rubber over his hard cock, giving it a few strokes; he leaned over Adam's shoulder whispering "Ready for me baby... or do i gotta stretch ya?" Phil narrowed his eyes as he stroked his cock harder. "No... I'm... ready" He panted, pressing back against Jeff's hardness. "Okay ..." Jeff murmured pushing forward, entering Adam, making him cry out in pleasure. "H-hard Jeffy... T-take me hard... please" He cried pushing back against Jeff. Phil bit his lip to contain the moan that wanted to be heard, thrusting up into his hand as he heard Adam's voice, so hoarse with need, slutty like even as he begged for Jeff.

Hell even though Phil hated Jeff with a passion, he had to admit, Jeff Hardy was fucking sexy like this! Dominating Adam like he owned him, making Adam cry out and push back against him like a hooker in heat. It was making Phil hot! Phil was becoming lost in himself, as he stroked his cock with one hand, thrusting and wiggling his hips, his other hand sunk into his onyx locks, tugging on them as he panted helplessly in arousal.

"Hard?" Jeff asked as he nibbled on Adam's sensitive neck. "Yes!" Adam cried pushing back on Jeff's cock. "Tonight is your night" Jeff moaned gripping Adam's hips with both hands, pulling him back hard on his cock, making him pant for more. "Yes! More Jeff!" He cried digging his fingers into the comforter, pressing his forehead against his knuckles as Jeff ravaged his body. He attacked Adam's neck and back with kisses, bites, nibbles and licks, making him moan, and mewl in pleasure. "You like that?" Jeff asked panting as he snapped his narrow hips into Adam's. "Yes..." Adam whispered in a husky voice, throwing his head back in passion.

Phil was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, as he watched Adam in pleasure, heard Adam in pleasure. "Oh God..." he whispered watching Adam explode all over himself, and the bed's comforter. Jeff kept thrusting , hitting Adam's prostate with each thrust of his lean hips. "So close..." he panted before he came seconds later, collapsing on top of Adam. "Damn" Phil hissed, removing his hand from his shorts, determined to spill his seed inside of Adam only.

Jeff pulled out of Adam, tossing the condom in the nearest wastebasket. Adam yawned rolling over on the bed, Phil walking over to him, gently taking him in his arms. "How was the Jeff Hardy experience?" He asked huskily, pressing his lips to Adam's in a possessive, yet gently loving kiss. "Everything i always imagined it would be" Adam whispered back, kissing Phil on the lips sweetly. "I love you Phillip... you're amazing... Ya know that?" Phil smiled. "Thanks baby... I love you too." he murmured kissing Adam on the lips again. Jeff watched the lovers with a soft smile. They looked cute together.

"Phillip... there's one more fantasy i want to come true tonight... if you don't mind that is..." Adam murmured looking down. Phil smiled tucking his finger under his chin, forcing Adam to meet his eyes. "Anything for you, Love." He murmured kissing him on the lips. "Okay..." Adam grinned. "That is that... i want you... to have sex with Jeff... AS CM Punk. And i wanna watch". Phil's eyes widened as he listened to Adam. "Wha-what?" he stuttered watching Jeff smirk, Adam grinning. Phil chewed his bottom lip, knowing he could never say no to Adam. "Fine" He muttered, watching Adam get up, and sit where Phil had been sitting. "But I'm topping" he hissed grabbing a rubber tearing it open with his teeth. He slid it over his hard rod as Jeff began to argue that point.

Phil grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against the wall, silencing him. Jeff's eyes widened in fear momentarily, then he felt Phil's lips pressed hard against his own, kissing him, almost in a possessive like manner. Jeff moaned, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck, kissing the straight edge superstar back. Phil began relaxing, kissing Jeff in a slower, gentler pace, making the older man moan as his pierced tongue slipped between his lips. Jeff began grinding against Phil, moaning into his mouth as Phil's pierced tongue massaged the oral cavities of Jeff's mouth. Phil broke for air, moving to Jeff's neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive flesh there, as Jeff hissed "More!"

Adam watched as he stroked himself back to hardness, watching Phillip dominant Jeffy. Jeff wrapped his legs around Phil's waist as Phil pressed him more firmly against the wall, reaching down to undo his shorts, shoving them down enough to free his hard member. "Ready Jeff?" Phil asked in a strained tone. "Need prep?"

Jeff nodded quickly as Adam rushed to grab Phil a tube of lube out of they're drawer. "Here" he murmured huskily as Phil opened his hand for Adam to squirt some lube in his palm. Phil coated his condom covered cock completely, not wanting to hurt Jeff too bad, coating his fingers with the rest, he pushed two inside of Jeff, making the Charismatic Enigma squeal in pleasure and surprise. "Sorry! Shoulda warned ya it'd be a bit cold at first..." Phil murmured meekly, gently with-drawling his digits only to thrust them back in again.

Jeff looked as thought he were about to argue, but gave up as soon as Phil's fingers brushed his prostate. "Shit!" Jeff cried, dropping his head back against the wall, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Phil smirked, jabbing Jeff's prostate again, listening to him cry and beg for more. "Why do you have to be such a little slut... Jeffy? Huh? Always a slut..." Phil taunted slipping into CM Punk's character, as he jabbed cruelly at Jeff's spot, knowing Jeff was completely vulnerable.

Adam was enjoying everything, watching Phillip become CM Punk turned him on, had him leaking like the ceiling in an old house. He panted quietly as he stroked his cock, watching Jeff squirm in Punk's arms, helpless. With no where to go, as Punk crudely taunted him, raping his innocence with his fingers. "Please Punk... Stop" Jeff pleaded, face and body covered in a fine layer of sweat.

"No! I'm gonna make you... my own... personal... whore!" Punk hissed darkly, leaning in to latch on to Jeff's throat with his sharp teeth, adding suction to the tortured flesh, shoving his fingers as deep as they'd go inside of Jeff. Jeff released a choked sob as Punk bit sharply into his flesh, drawling blood. Punk lapped at the blood hungrily, Yanking his fingers out of Jeff, he took his harden cock in hand giving it a few rough strokes, watching Jeff's pleading face.

"Please Punk! I'll do anything!" He cried weakly fighting The Straight Edge Superstar. Punk pretended to think about it before shaking his head with a psycho glint in his eye, cocky smirk on his lips. He leaned in so he was in Jeff's face "N-N-N-N-NO-O-O-O-O" he taunted with a chuckle before he grabbed hold of Jeff's thighs, lifting him up, holding his hard member in place, he looked Jeff in the eyes, before savagely impaling him on his cock.

The sound of Jeff's choked scream was music, a sweet melody to Punk's ears. He crushed his mouth against Jeff's, muffling any more screams he had as he he began to pump his hips against Jeff's. He pulled almost all the way out, and slammed himself deep in again. He repeated this, feeling Jeff's nail's digging into his back and shoulders, gripping his hair, tugging on it as he was taken roughly "against" his will. "Take it whore!" Punk hissed in his ear, hand snaking up to tug at what was left of Jeff's hair, he snarled, violently snapping his hips into Jeff's forcing a cry of pain out of him.

"What... the... FUCK! ... Did... YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR? " He asked snarling in Jeff's terrifying face. When Jeff didn't answer, Punk slammed roughly into him once more. "ANSWER ME!" He hissed, seething angrily as Jeff stammered "c-c-cut it-"

Punk punched the wall next to Jeff's head. "DID I SAY YOU COULD CUT IT?" Punk asked like a volcano erupting, seething, panting in pure rage. Jeff's small frame shook under Punk's enraged gaze. "No..." He murmured as tears slipped from his cheeks. Punk's whole body was shaking with anger, as he gripped Jeff's thighs, digging his nails into them as he roughly slammed in and out of him, no longer caring about waiting it out. Too enraged to to stop himself, he claimed Jeff's lips in a bruising, hard kiss, sucking the life from him, not breaking the kiss until Jeff was light headed and about to pass out.

"Who... Do... You ... BELONG TO?" Punk asked hissing in Jeff's face. "Y-y-you..." Jeff whimpered unable to do anything other then cling to Punk, as Punk took him for all he was worth. Punk grabbed Jeff's leaking cock, stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts. "Cum you filthy Whore!" He hissed menacingly as Jeff obeyed, letting himself cum. He sprayed his creamy essence all over Punk, and himself, his body giving out, as he sagged uselessly in Punk's arms. Punk thrust rapidly into Jeff's near limp body, holding himself deep inside as he released, spilling his seed into the latex, allowing his body to sag against Jeff's.

Adam quickly stood, wrapping one arm around Punk, the other around Jeff, gently pulling them to the bed, laying them down. Punk came too, blinking out of his haze, he leaned up, Adam helping him. Jeff winched, running a hand through his short hair. "You okay Jeff? I wasn't TOO hard on you was i?" Phil asked rubbing Jeff's back in a soothing, lovable manner, concern in his blue orbs."Jus a lil bit..." Jeff murmured allowing Adam to lift him up into his arms, to set him in the chair. "Wanna watch us? Or would you rather skip and head to the guest room?" he asked quietly.

Jeff grinned. "I'm not missing this."

"Okay then" Adam murmured sauntering over to the bed to kneel at Phil's feet, taking his hand, and kissing it sweetly. "I love you Phillip" He murmured completely undressing Phil. Phil picked up the bag, grinning at Adam. "Lay on the bed. Spread eagle." he commanded as Adam quickly obeyed, getting into position. Phil pulled out the leather lined handcuffs, straddling Adam's chest, to cuff him to the bed frame. Next Phil removed the silk blindfold, tying it tightly over Adam's eyes, he grinned wickedly at his helpless lover. Phil pulled out the riding crop with that same wicked grin.

Jeff watched intrigued as Phil almost stalked Adam, raising the crop, he brought it down on Adam's bare thigh, making him cry out in pain. Phil smirked, circling Adam before bring the crop down on Adam's calve, as he hissed in pain, twisting his body away from Phil. Phil brought it down on Adam's bare ass cheek, making him suck in a deep breath, and tense up momentarily. He struck him on the other ass cheek, several times, before dragging it up to touch Adam's genitals gently, striking him swiftly on the rib cage.

"Dammit Phil..." he panted, tugging on his bonds. Phil brought it down on Adam's chest, watching the welts appear, before bringing it down several times across Adam's back, feeling his cock twitch and begin to come to life. Phil tossed the crop away, moving to the other bags he'd brought into the room earlier that day. Jeff watched Phil pull several objects out of the bags, amongst them, being a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup, and Carmel syrup. Jeff couldn't help but grin as he watched Phil open the chocolate one first, beginning to pour some on Adam's battered, sweaty body.

Adam twitched at the cold thick liquid that was poured on his chest, over his nipples, on his thighs, and on his member. There was a slight pause before a more thicker liquid was poured over the first layer. Phil smirked covering the chocolate with Carmel, before setting both bottles aside. "Don't move" he warned Adam, as he went back to the bags, removing two more objects, walking back to Adam. Phil pooped the cap of the can of whipped cream, spraying some in places he wanted it before setting it aside and tearing open the small box of conversation hearts. Jeff chuckled as he watched Phil arranged certain ones.

He walked back to the bags, removing a few more things, moved back to Adam and set to work. He opened the small crate like box of strawberries, tearing the green off, and placing them accordingly. He then opened the bottle of Pepsi, taking a small sip, he poured some on Adam's neck, licking it off. Adam shivered feeling the cold liquid rolling down his neck followed by Phil's warm wet tongue, licking it off, and couldn't help releasing a moan. "Want to see..." He murmured pulling gently on his binds. Phil smirked setting the Pepsi down on the night stand, grabbing his digital camera, he snapped a few pictures of Adam, before quietly placing it back on the night stand. He leaned on the bed and reached behind Adam's head, gently untying the piece of silk, tossing it aside.

Adam blinked several times, letting his eyes adjust to the candle light, his green orbs seeking Phil's blue, he noticed Phil's gaze drop to his stomach and his eyes followed. His entire midsection was decorated like a Valentines Day cake it seemed, and his member was unfortunately a part of it. Phil grinned pushing Adam's legs apart gently. Reaching over into his bag, he pulling out the scented/flavored Lubricant, strawberry, Adam's fav, especially when he got to suck Phil off and Phil had used some. He crawled on the bed, settling between Adam's spread legs, setting the lube down. Phil dipped his head to take Adam's decorated cock in his mouth; sucking hard on it, forcing a sharp cry of pleasure and surprise from Adam's throat as he bucked up into Phil's mouth.

He started deep throating Adam, dragging his teeth along the underside, fondling Adam's balls with one hand and motioning for Jeff with the other. Jeff stood, walking over to sit on the side of the bed. Adam hissed, taking shaky deep breaths, trying not to gag his Punker. Jeff looked into Adam's eyes, smiling, seeing what Adam so very badly needed, yet at the same time, didn't want to hurt his lover. Jeff's hand cupped the back of Phil's head, forcing him to take all of Adam down his throat in one swallow. Phil gagged, breathing through his nose, trying to relax his throat enough so he didn't choke.

Adam howled in pleasure, unable to resist bucking up against Phil as Jeff held him in place, allowing Adam to fuck Phil's face. "Take that Mr. Straight Edge" Jeff drawled with a lazy smile as Phil flipped him the one finger salute but continued pleasing his love. As Jeff released his head, Phil began deep throating Adam once again, making the poor boy squirm underneath him. Jeff smirked watching the action between the love birds, quite enjoying himself as well. "I'm gonna... gonna cum" Adam moaned dropping his head back against the pillows. Phil's lips tightened around the head of Adam's cock as Adam came with a loud cry of Phil's name, shooting his load down Phil's throat. Phil closed his eyes as the sweet taste danced with his taste buds, he swallowed all of Adam's creamy essence; then licked him clean.

"Jeff..." Phil panted turning to the slightly older man. "Wanna share desert?" he asked winking at him as he grabbed a strawberry, dipping it in whip cream and taking a small bite before pushing the rest in Jeff's opened mouth.. "Sure, love to.." Jeff answered with a grin, chewing the strawberry as they both began licking the Chocolate, Carmel, whipped cream, candy and other sweets from Adam's chest. All Adam could do was lie there as he was licked to death and enjoyed every minute of it. Phil grabbed another strawberry, pressing it to Adam's lips. Adam moaned opening his mouth, accepting it, sucking the chocolate and whip cream from Phil's fingers as he did. Phil sucked on his bottom lip as he watched Adam hungrily lap at his digits. He smirked pulling them away to scoop up some Chocolate, Carmel and whip cream, holding it out to Adam who hungrily lapped at it like a thirsty man would to water.

Phil dipped his head to lavish Adam's chest, helping Jeff lick him so that he was almost clean as Adam laid back enjoying being the center of two of Wrestling's most gorgeous men. Jeff licked his lips locking eyes with Phil. "Man he tastes good" he murmured with a gentle smile playing on his lips. "Doesn't he? And he's all mine" Phil murmured leaning down to kiss Adam passionately on the lips. Adam moaned returning the kiss, grinding wantonly against Phil's body. "Tell me what you want baby..." Phil whispered kissing Adam's cheek. "Phillip... Make love to me please" he whispered as Phil grinned.

"Happily lover" He grabbed the lube, squirting some in his palm as Jeff took his seat once again in the chair to watch. Phil completely coated his hardened member, then wrapped his fist around Adam's semi-hard cock to stroke him to full erectness before pushing slowly inside of him. Adam threw his head back, letting out a loud hiss, wrapping his legs around Phil's slim waist. "Oh god Phil!" he cried tugging on his binds once more, feeling a strong need to touch Phil. Phil bit his bottom lip as he eased himself in and out of Adam slowly, letting Adam's body adjust to having him there, before giving him a few more deep thrusts. "Feel good baby?" Phil asked panting in Adam's ear, placing a kiss to it.

"Yes... want... more... please" he pleaded as Phil obliged, dipping his hips a little lower each time, until they were pressed against Adam's with each thrust. Adam squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his orgasm building, as Phil's hand tighten around his member, Adam released, coming hard and coating Phil's chest as well as his own. Adam's arms sagged weakly against his binds, head falling back on the pillow as Phil smiled softly, and continued to thrust gently into him.

Adam let out a whimper, tugging at his binds as he arched his back, allowing Phil to slide in deeper at a new angle. "God!" Adam whimpered digging his heels into Phil's back, making Phil arch up into him. "Shit" Phil whispered, biting his bottom lip. Jeff's hand slipped down to grip his hard member, stroking hard and fast as he watched Phil take Addy. The slow tortuously pace he took, taking his sweet time in loving Adam.

"Adam I love you" Phil whispered pressing his forehead against, looking into his eyes intimately as he turned his head slightly to kiss Adam on the lips. Adam whimpered into Phil's mouth, tugging against his binds, desperately wanting to touch Phil, his hair was practically begging Adam's fingers to run through it. "Just cum please!" Adam cried out breaking the kiss. Phil began kissing his neck, nibbling on his sensitive spots, making him whimper, making him arch into his touch.

"Adam you're so beautiful like this... you know that?" Phil asked placing kisses on his jaw line, stroking Adam's semi erect cock to hardness once again. "I wanna touch you Phil please!" Adam pleaded as Phil gave in, grabbing the keys from the nightstand, swiftly un-cuffing Adam's wrists and tossing the cuffs aside. Adam moaned wrapping his arms around Phil, running them over his back, through his hair, all over him, clinging to him as Phil made love to him. He cried out, arching up to meet Phil, thrust-for-thrust. "Faster!"

"As you wish..." Phil whispered in his ear huskily, as he began quickening they're pace. "Faster Philly!" Adam whined as Phil's hands closed over his wrists, holding them high above his head, beginning to snap his hips into Adam. Adam cried out in pleasure, arching up against Phil, pleading for more. "Of course" Phil whispered panting hard, one hand snaking down Adam's chest, to push Adam's hard cock so that is was pressed between both of they're sweaty, cum covered stomachs. Adam moaned at the friction his cock was getting from his and Phil's stomachs rubbing against it.

"So close!" Adam cried knowing his wouldn't last long as Phil's cock hit his prostate. "Oh shit!" Adam moaned tossing his head back, Phil continued snapping his hips, hitting Adam's prostate with each hard thrust. "Cum for me baby!" Phil whispered, reaching down to stroke Adam's cock in time with his thrusts. Adam threw his head back unable to hold off as he cried out Phil's name, shooting his load all over the both of them. Jeff watched them, intrigued as he stroked his own hard cock watching as Phil's head fell back, and he came, spilling his seed inside of Adam, before collapsing on his chest, rolling to the side.

Adam came down from his orgasm high, and saw Jeff's current state, locking eyes with him, already knowing what he wanted. Adam smiled, nodding his head slightly. Phil's breathing had barely slowed before Jeff stood walking over to Phil's side, grabbing Phil's hair and forcing his cock in his mouth. "Do what you do best and Suck it Mr. Straight Edge." Jeff drawled making Phil gag slightly on his length.

Phil saw the look, saw Adam's eyes pleading him, and mentally sighed, giving in, closing his eyes and beginning to suck Jeff's cock, deep throating him, almost gagging, as Jeff was unbelievably thick. Jeff moaned, his fingers tightening in Phil's hair, forcing him down lower. Jeff locked eyes with Adam, and Adam reached over to grab Phil's shorts, reaching inside the back pocket, grabbing a condom, he tossed it to Jeff. Jeff grinned pushing Phil's head away.

Phil whined when he saw Jeff slide the condom on and gently pulling him off the bed, shoving him on the floor flat on his back, pushing his thighs apart and kneeling between them. Phil's eyes widened slightly in fear. Adam took notice, sliding off the bed to lied on the floor next to Phil, grabbing the lube and handing it to Jeff.

Jeff popped the cap, squirting some in his hand, coated two digits completely, and coated his latex covered cock with the rest. Adam leaned over placing a kiss on Phil's lips, as Jeff gently pushed one finger in, making Phil tense up. "Phil Relax... it'll hurt less" Jeff murmured thrusting his digit in and out slowly.

Adam broke the kiss, kissing Phil on the cheek, rubbing his cheek with back of his hand. Phil grit his teeth as Jeff slid a second finger in, thrusting them in and out. "It fucking hurts... so much" Phil ground out as Jeff pushed a third finger inside. "You a virgin back here Philly? You're really tight..." Jeff asked with a trace of a smirk on his face. "No! Just... just been awhile is all! Not since Morrison..." Phil hissed forcing himself to relax as Jeff continued to stretch him. "Relax... just like that..." Jeff murmured coaching Phil. "Now that's someone I'd love to have a threesome with" Adam grinned pushing the hair out of Phil's face.

"Who's that?" Phil asked taking a deep breath as Jeff crooked his fingers slightly. "John Morrison" Adam answered with a smirk as Phil rolled his eyes with a tight smile playing on his lips. "Hey I'd fuck him" Jeff murmured with drawling his fingers, and squirting some more lube in his palm, and coating his hard cock.

"Me too" Adam grinned playing with Phil's hair, sliding one hand down to stroke Phil's cock to hardness. "I already have" Phil moaned thrusting up into Adam's fist as Jeff pushed his legs up to rest on his shoulders, he lined his cock up with Phil's entrance; beginning to push.

"Oh shit!" Phil cried as Jeff's cock slid in. "Damn so tight Phil" Jeff moaned giving Phil time to adjust as Adam stroked Phil to help numb the pain. Phil was panting again, pushing back against Jeff. "Jeff! need... you..." Jeff smirked, kissing Phil on the lips. "Say it..."

"Jef-"

"Say it..."

"Plea-"

"Say... It."

"Fuck me Please Jeff!" Phil's voice broke as he pleaded with Jeff, arching up into his touch. Jeff's mouth crushed against Phil's as he began thrusting his hips to meet Phil's. Phil moaned in Jeff's mouth, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck, holding him close. Adam released Phil's cock, watching Jeff take Phil gently, to Adam, they looked beautiful together.

Phil closed his eyes, enjoying the moment as Jeff took it slow. "I always wanted to do this..." Jeff moaned thrusting deeper into Phil. "Always wanted to see how beautiful you looked in the midst of passion..."

Phil moaned pushing back against Jeff's cock. "More please!" He cried out as Jeff began picking up the pace, thrusting harder into him. Adam watched them through lidded eyes. Phil was too tired hold off his orgasm as Jeff hit his prostate, Phil came with a yell of Jeff's name. Hearing Phil's cry of passion fueled Jeff, as he snapped his hips roughly, slamming into Phil, battering his insides.

"Yes!" Phil moaned dropping his head back. Jeff growled holding himself inside of Phil as he came with a snarl, collapsing on Phil. Adam helped both men up onto the bed, as they lay together, calm. After a few minutes Jeff stood, walking out of the room, it WAS they're moment, they're time to be alone, he had his fun.

No need to impose any further. Phil and Adam lay in each others arms "This was the best Valentines day... ever Phil. You're the best... I love you" Adam murmured pushing Phil's hair out of his face as he rested his head on Adam's chest. "No problem, sweat heart" Phil murmured kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you" Adam murmured as Phil smiled. "You're welcome Hunny".

~ Finished


End file.
